


The Dreamer's Journey

by NightShade1002



Series: Powers of the Chosen [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, OMC/OMC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightShade1002/pseuds/NightShade1002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you could become anything in one moment what would you do, who would you become if the limits of knowledge and age where no problem?That is a question that started the transformation of my life along with meeting a someone special, when it was first asked to me I didn't understand it...but I soon would as will you. This is my story from normal to...not so normal...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Meeting

Hello... you don't know me I honestly wouldn't expect you to, but as I tell you my story you soon will recognize me in these pages. My name is Nikolas Tash just a normal everyday name for a normal everyday person and that was me...normal, until I wasn't but I won't go on about that instead I'll tell you this story your about to read is my... my story from normal to not so normal. I won't bore you with the details and let me just ask if you could become anything in one moment what would you do, who would you become if the limits of knowledge and age where no problem?

That is a question that started the transformation of my life along with meeting a someone special, when it was first asked to me I didn't understand it...but I soon would as will you. My life was a simple one I went to school as a sophomore tried to maintain good grades and I went home where I spent most of my time drawing my pictures of ironically what I've dreamed of every night plus some and listening to my favorite music, I loved that life the one where there was not a care in the world and nothing not normal happened to me. My mum was single and stayed most nights at the lonely hospital where she worked trying so desperately to make both of us a living and help me get to college, and I knew the moment I was 18 I would get some part-time job to try and help her as best as I could. I didn't think my little less than average grades would lead up to anything great, so I knew I would stay in our town and work as a waiter serving food to the random tourists that we'd sometimes get and those annoying jocks that had their dads pay everything for them. I knew this so I didn't bother getting my hopes up and neither did my mum as heartbreaking as the fact sounds.

I guess I'll start my story now anyway, it was a fall Thursday and I was getting ready for school not bothering to spare the hallway to my mum's room a passing glance as I knew she wouldn't be home at this time but regardless of that I left out her favorite mug on the dinning room table and brewed a fresh pot of coffee. I pour myself a one of those disposable cups of coffee no sugar or cream just a normal thing of coffee and grabs my bag for school and makes my way out door locking it, I walk to school ignoring all the jeers from the people driving or taking the bus and I take a sip from my still-warm coffee and sigh in contentment as the soothing liquid brings me a temporary heat.

My walk to school was a short one as always and I made it to my first class in record time, I finished my coffee and threw my Styrofoam cup in the bin next to the door and leisurely walked to my desk at the back left hand side of the classroom next to the window. I sighed and tapped the edge of the desk in a steady rhythm and fixed my eyes on the clock premiered all the time on the flat screen tv fixed to the very top of the wall, ' _8:12 Ugh I got here to early for my own good...'_ I tapped my desk for a few more seconds before rummaging through my bag and pulling out my sketch book and flipping to a blank page and let my mind wander as I drew, my hand and fingers arched carefully as I as my hand skillfully flew across the paper creating something that I couldn't quite see yet. The first period class bell startled me out of my trance and I looked at my paper to see what I had drawn, a viciously spiked at the top and sloping and narrowing into a fine point symbol takes up most of the page _'Its...beautiful...'_ were my only thoughts as I was reluctant to put my drawing book away. Students flooded into the room all of them moving to their seats none of them next to me for which I was glad for, the teacher walked in moments later gripping a shoulder bag and a steaming cup of coffee available at the nearest gas station. She set both on her desk said "Now now class may I have your attention!" I buried my head in my folded arms thinking that it would be another useless sport announcement and sighed wearily "Today we have a new student his name is Walter Woods please make him feel welcome." I raised my head surprised _'New student? In the middle of the year?_ ' Motion from the front of the classroom caught my attention and I raised my head even more to see what it was.

A figure walked to the front center of the room and gave a half bored wave to everyone, he wore a dark blue hooded jacket with even darker tight fitting jeans. My eyes where unwillingly was drawn to his pale high cheek boned face, deep wine red hair, and his dark ocean colored eyes the total opposite of my own sandy golden colored eyes his looked like they could pierce the most shielded soul, then his eyes connected with mine and I felt my cheeks heat up. I sank my head back down to my arms and popped one of my earphone in and turned the music up as the teacher began chattering like an excited monkey, "Now Mr. Woods there are plenty of seats so why don't you go pick one and I'll begin class." I sank my head even lower in my arms feeling quite disheartened for some reason as the new ki- no Woods began glancing at the desks for one to sit at, I turned my attention to the teacher and waited for her to get on teaching. I had diverted all my attention to the front of the class and didn't notice the shadow that suddenly loomed over me and only turned my head when a smooth voice asked "My names Walter, what might yours be?" I looked up shocked for a moment before with new born shyness whispered "N-nickolas, nice to meet you..." Walter smiled at me and my heart gave a heavy thump as he took the seat next to mine and said his grin changing into a smirk "Nice to meet you too Nik."


	2. The Beginning of the Dream

All throughout the class I could feel Walter's eyes burning into me as I stubbornly kept my gaze to the front of the class still fighting down the flush that was creeping up on my cheeks, why exactly was he so fixated on me? I wasn't anything special everyone knew that so...why? Unlike the usual days this class passed by at the speed of a sleepy snail, when it finally did end however I practically bolted out of the room only pausing to grab my things. It's could have been my imagination but I thought that I had heard a low smooth chuckle come from the area Walter was seated in, this sound whether imaginary or not it made my cheeks burn more as I swiftly went to my next class breathing a sigh of relief when I made my way to the very back seat.I dropped my head to my desk trying to calm my racing heart when the sound of the door opening sounded through the silent atmosphere, burying my head deeper into the comforting darkness of my folded arms I completely missed the person I had been running from before sitting next to me. "What a coincidence..." I stiffened in horror not daring to raise my head to look at Walter who I was sure was smirking at me that annoying and just a little bit charming look of his.

Burying my head even more in my arms I attempted to block out Walter's presence with the thick dull drone of the teachers voice. My attempts were at least a little successful as the world faded away around me, I sank into darkness my body relaxing as I drifted off.

A tangible darkness clouded my mind as I waded through it, it clung to me trying to drag me back and hold me in place. I struggled and pushed against it despite the writhing grip that it had on me, inch by inch minute by minute I managed to break free of it. The darkness shattered around me sending me into the blinding light.

A startled gasp left me as I bolted awake at the same moment a thick yard stick connected with my desk "Mr. Tash if it isn't too much trouble please try to refrain from falling asleep in my class." Came the snide voice of the teacher as he glared down at me his mud brown hooded eyes filled with contempt. "Yes sir.." I managed out hoping that my tone didn't give away how startled I was. However a concerned look with a hint of pride from Walter told me otherwise "Yes just don't do it again." The teacher grunted before returning to the front of the class. The students snickered at me their whispering voices filling the room "Are you ok?" Came Walter's smooth voice the softness of it caused me to relax a rare hint of a smile forming on my lips "I'm fine..don't worry." I much more calm told him. He gave me a simple his gaze lingering slightly on my small smile before turning back to the teacher.

The end bell sounded through the hallways and classrooms, the students hurriedly rushed out into the halls they all knew what would happen if they were late. I too rushed to my next class a breath of relief leaving me, it was after all my best class and the only one that I didn't have an average grade in. Art. Sitting in the desk next to the window I actually smiled, feeling soothed by the relaxed and quiet atmosphere of the class.

This class and the next few passed quickly with no other sight of Walter for which I was a little grateful. The lunch bell shrieked and I stood up along with many other students, I couldn't afford school lunches so I'd go home to eat. I pulled my jacket more around me as I started my way back home, the temperature had dropped so dramatically that my breath was a white mist as I steadily breathed out.

I continued on my way but something in the back of my mind made the hairs on the back of my neck stand strait. Someone was following me I could hear the off pattern footsteps behind me. The very sound sent chills up my spine making me increase my pace to a quick jog, I knew that me and my mum were the only ones to live around here so the fact that somebody was trailing behind me didn't seem that far off. Suddenly I quickly turned right disappearing from view before looping around and coming a ways behind my follower.

'What was he doing here?' I thought to myself as I saw the figure of my new classmate Walter walking down the sidewalk in the direction I had been heading. Without thinking I came up beside him and asked "What are you doing? Nobody but me lives around these parts." Acting as if my sudden appearance hadn't startled him Walter calmly replied "I just moved in next to the red brick house not too far from here." I twitched in surprise before gritting my teeth, I lived in that house and as of now Walter was my new neighbor. I wasn't sure why the idea of that irked and excited me at the same time but I wouldn't dwell on it for too long. We both continued to walk until the sight of our houses came into view "This is an interesting town Nikolas...I think I'll like it very much." Just the way he said it as he unlocked his door was unsettling and ominous, it was like he was promising something dark that would only be revealed when he chose the correct time. However before I could ask him anything he slipped inside his house disappearing from my line of sight.


End file.
